


The Bunker Closet

by qbubbles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester in the Bunker, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Top!Cas, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 10:16:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2577914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qbubbles/pseuds/qbubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from someone asking for a needy!Dean/bottom!Dean and top!Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bunker Closet

Castiel had sunk his finger, knuckle deep, into Dean's spit slicked ass. The sound that escaped from the shirt stuffed in his mouth belied Dean’s bravado and stern voice as he had goaded Cas into the small coms closet, not 50 ft from where his brother was researching their latest case. Sam didn’t know about Cas and Dean’s latest sexual developments, and unless he kept the sweat drenched flannel stifling his moans, Dean was going to have to have a very awkward conversation.

Behind him, biting and suckling the sensitive skin behind his ear, Cas was quickly working a second finger into the hunter’s virgin hole. Dean swallowed the groan that was building it’s way up through his abdomen as his angel gently began to stretch him open. This past week had been one barely contained, frenzied fucking session after another. Hesitation and circumstance had stolen their first few years, and the boys were making up for lost time.

Today’s session was the first time that Cas had taken the initiative and the second that the door was shut behind them saw Dean being roughly shoved forward by his hips as the other man closed the distance between them. Dean had tried to fight for the upper hand, but Cas was head and shoulders the stronger man. The sensations created by Cas’ unrelentant fingers were starting to take their toll on Dean’s meticulously crafted facade of control. His knees were weakening and his hands scrambled for purchase against the cold brick of the bunker. 

His breathing coming ragged now, Dean dropped his gag from his mouth and began panting. Cas, for all of his seeming innocence, knew exactly what he was doing. The unoccupied hand resting on bones of his Dean’s left hip began to push and pull his body onto the invading fingers. Dean began breathing Cas’ name, over and over again into the wall. He wasn’t sure if his balls could handle much more of the rythmic pressure against his prostate. His dick was standing ramrod straight and pressing painfully against the front of his briefs. The friction of the fluid movements made his eyes roll back into his head.

“Cas, I need more.” Dean whispered. When there was no response from behind him, Dean tried again.   
“Cas, please. I… I need more. I - I don’t what to say. Just. I need more.” he pleaded. He was met with more silence and the neverending assault at the bundle of heat behind his balls, until a throaty plleassssee escaped his parted lips. 

All at once the fingers were gone, his underwear yanked down to his thighs, and Dean was pulled back against a warm, moist heat that slowly stretched him until he felt like he was being split apart. He could feel Cas taking shallow breaths against the back of his neck and controlling the speed and force of the initial entrance. After a short pause at the apex of the trust, he felt Cas moving Dean’s hips forward, guiding the entire stroke with strong, controlling fingers.   
The deep, steadying breaths behind him told him that Cas wasn’t going to last very long. And if Dean was going to honest with himself, he wasn’t either. The raw nerve endings that were sliding across each other were starting to catch fire. The pressure of Cas’ hands against his hips was quickly getting stronger, and the once mesmerizing waves of the pleasure between them began to quicken and lose pace. Dean’s sight slowly focused into pinpoints of light as he pushed back against wall, into Cas’ hitching pelvis. 

The heat that built inside of him took him by surprise, and he came with a surprised shout into the darkness. Right behind him, Cas was quickly working to his own finish. Another couple hard strokes were all that he needed to come with a ferocity that easily put to bed any notions of innocence. The spasming warmth that spread into Dean was soothing; an external calm that he’d never known in his recent memory. The need to hold his angel was so overpowering that he turned to face Cas before he really registered his own automatic movements. Their bodies crushed against each other with silent need to extinguish any space between them.

There in that cramped closet, the two men caught their breath and said nothing as they quietly acknowledged the new stage of their unexplainable bond.


End file.
